


Thunderstorm

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maniatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maniatale Papyrus, Scared bean, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: We're all scared of things, even the tougher people in our lives. But that's alright, because we're not alone.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrueMultishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueMultishipper/gifts).



> Someone is scared of thunderstorms.  
> Thunderstorms don't happen underground, do they?
> 
> Note: Red=Underfell Sans  
> Toffee= Maniatale Papyrus
> 
> Zion: For our only discord member, thanks for putting up with our weirdness! xD
> 
> Chaos: Here you are darling!

Toffee startled awake to a loud crash his soul jumping to his throat. Another roaring crack sounded, reminding Toffee of cave-ins in the underground.

Toffee blinked into the darkness of their bedroom trying to figure out what the earth-shattering sound had been when the room lit up from a clap of thunder. Right, they were on the surface. After so long in the dark underground he'd forgotten about things like that, he went to lay back down when Red literally jumped up as another much louder clap lit up their room.

Red was sitting up shaking violently before latching onto Toffee, tears in his sockets. He buried his face into the larger monster's sternum, Toffee made a soft noise and wrapped his arms around his small lover. He squeezed him firmly, nuzzling his skull gently.

“It's okay Cherryblossom, I've got you.” he didn't know Red was that afraid of storms, another flash of thunder and Red was completely in his lap sobbing.

“What's the matter, Sans?”

Red whimpered, his bones clacking together as he began shaking, clinging to Toffee for dear life. “I-I-”

Another roaring of thunder sounded and Red sobbed into Toffee's shoulder, trembling.

“Sans, it's okay, it can’t hurt you. We’re safe.” Toffee told him quietly, grabbing the blanket and wrapping them both up in it together.

Red pulled back some and shuddered, looking around the room, his left eyelight going out, his right enlarging, his fingers clinging to Toffee almost painfully.

A low whine left Red, as one of his blasters flickered into reality. Toffee grabbed his face and made Red meet his gaze, skulls pressed together so that he couldn’t look away.

“Sans, it’s okay. I have you, there’s no one else here.” Toffee spoke gently against his skull, thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

Red whimpered and his blaster dispersed, and he buried his face in Toffee’s nightshirt with a low sob. “T-Tof?”

“Yeah?”

“Where...are you okay? Is- is everyone okay?”

“Everyone is fine, they’re all at their homes asleep. It’s three am, not even Edge is awake yet.” Toffee assured softly. “And if he wasn’t, you’d be the first to know.”

“T-then what’s going on-”

Another roar of thunder clapped and Red squeaked, burrowing against Toffee with a noise of distress, sockets filling with fresh tears.

“Thunderstorm, bad one it sounds like. Reminds me of the cave-ins, really.” Toffee admitted quietly.

Red nodded some. “S-sounds like- like the turf wars-explosives...”

“That makes sense, but it’s just a thunderstorm. We’re safe in here, even if it is pretty striking.” Toffee hummed.

A giggle escaped Red, and his eyelights lit with amusement as he looked up at Toffee. “A storm, huh? I thundered what it was.”

“In my opinion, your brother is louder than the storm.” Toffee replied, letting the pun go unscolded. “So this should be nothing to you.”

Red barked with laughter at that, looking up at Toffee with glee. “He is loud.”

“Next time, we should see if Razz and Edge are both louder than the storm, how much do you want to bet they’re both louder?” Toffee looked down at Red with a gentle smile, glad to have made Red laugh when he was clearly so frightened.

Red snickered, nuzzling against Toffee his bones settling and ceasing their clacking. “They probably are louder, I’d lose all my gold!”

“Nah, we’ll bet they’re louder and we’ll make someone else pay up.” Toffee chuckled winking at Red.

Red smirked devilishly at his mate and another roll of thunder sounded. Red squeaked hiding between Toffee and the covers, squinting into the darkness.

“Not that I mind being this close to you.” Toffee chuckled before laying back with Red laid against his sternum still wrapped up. “Better?”

Red nodded clinging to Toffee tightly.”G-guess I’m a bit of a baby bones.” Red grumbled. Stars, he couldn’t believe a storm had him this scared.

“It’s okay to be scared you know.” Toffee murmured nuzzling their skulls together. “None of us think any less of you, we’re all scared of something. You know how I feel about elevators...”

Red nodded some. Still, elevators didn’t make Toffee sob uncontrollably and cling to Red. Though he did tend to grip Red’s hand rather tightly whenever they were forced on one. Red sighed relaxing into Toffee’s warm embrace.

“The first time I had to take one was really bad.” Toffee murmured quietly to Red.

“Yeah?” Red asked softly, looking his lover over. “Well, they are evil.”

“I-uh...I cried like a baby bones the whole time…” Toffee admitted blushing slightly.

Red whined, upset his lover had been so afraid without him there to help and he hugged Toffee closely.

“It’s okay, it’s not so bad now, because you’re always there with me.” Toffee assured his mate with a shy smile.

Red blushed brightly and hid his face against Toffee’s sweatshirt. “Y-ya. I am. Always, Lily.”

“That’s why I don’t get so upset, because I know I always have you there.”

Red, if possible blushed even bright, peeking up at Toffee, hugging him tightly. “I love ya, Lily.”

Toffee giggled softly and kissed Red’s cheek. “You’re lit up like a nightlight. I love you too, Cherryblossom.”

Red huffed and stuck his tongue out playfully at Toffee. Another roll of thunder came, and Red squeezed Toffee tightly. He was fine. He was safe. As long as Toffee was there with him, it would all work out. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Note: Cherryblossom and Lily are pet names.


End file.
